


Safe is relative

by rice_baller



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rice_baller/pseuds/rice_baller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't always take him where he wanted to go, but She always took him where he needed to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe is relative

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caitlin Hall](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Caitlin+Hall).



In all of time and space, you'd think that The Doctor would come across another time lord.   
The TARDIS, the Doctor's TARDIS, knew what it would do to him if he saw them. She knew how it would tear him apart. To not be able to warn them, not be able to save them.   
To have to look them in the eye, knowing their fate.  
She didn't always take him where he wanted to go, but She always kept him away from the things he needed to avoid.


End file.
